


Behind Green Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Out of Character, Sad Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ian & Mickey meet online.Ian’s a senior in high school and Mickey’s a freshman at NYU.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Behind Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I'm new at this.

To say he’s excited was an understatement. He and Mickey had been ‘online dating’ now for 3 months. They met on Tinder and pretty quickly started talking on the phone, FaceTiming, and texting daily. One day after getting off FaceTime with Mickey, Ian decided then and there that he would surprise him with a visit to his university. Hopefully, Mickey would welcome him with open arms. He quickly got online to look up flights to New York and booked the cheapest one he could find. Now very thankful that he had put in all those extra overtime hours at work. Next week, he could finally see Mickey in person. 

*******************************

“Thanks for letting me in, man, and keeping this on the DL. He doesn't suspect anything, right?” Ian said to Jace, Mickey’s roommate. “Not a thing. I’m gonna head out, good luck!”. Ian had met Jace in passing during him and Mickey's facetime sessions. The night he booked his flight, he private messaged Jace on Facebook letting him know the details and so he could be there to let Ian into their dorm.

It was 2:30p and Mickey was due back from his second class of the day any minute now. Ian had his schedule pretty memorized. 

2 minutes later and Ian heard Mickey's laugh outside of the door as he sat vibrating with excitement on his bed with a bouquet of flowers in hand, a box of Mickey’s favorite chocolates and a couple of slasher movies on the bed beside him. 

Next, he heard the door being unlocked and pushed open. He couldn't see the door from Mickey’s bed as it sat along the backside of the wall. He was about to get up and meet him at the door but stopped himself when he heard another guy's voice and then heard nothing but hushed whispers and kissing. Ian's heart immediately sank and he felt sick to his stomach. He had to sit there and listen while his guy made out with another dude 10 feet away. He was frozen where he sat. He had no idea what he should do. He wanted to disappear on spot but knew that was impossible. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and his hands begun to shake, causing the bouquet to drop to the floor. At the sound, the kissing stopped and Mickey finally stepped around the corner...

Ian heard Mickey gasp, but his head was pointed downward looking at the flowers on the floor. He couldn't seem to lift it up to look him in the eyes. 

“Holy fuck. Ian.” 

When Ian finally looked up, Mickey’s heart wrenched and he felt all the color drain from his face by the look of pure devastation and the tears streaming down Ian’s face. 

All he could do was just stare at Mickey and shake his head. He couldn't even bring himself to speak with the giant lump in his throat. Mickey began to move closer and Ian shot up off the bed putting one of his hands out letting Mickey know he should stop where he was. Ian bent down, clutching his duffle bag in his hand that lie beside Mickey’s bed, and started walking towards the door, but not before stepping on the bouquet of flowers on his way and giving Mickey not a single glance. 

“Ian, please. Wait a minute!” Mickey cried out while reaching his hand out to try and stop him from walking away. He grabbed him by the forearm and Ian jerked it away. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Ian spat, causing Mickey to flinch at the harsh sadness of his voice. With that, he walked passed Mickey’s guest who had his head down not saying a single word, out the door and slammed it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my 2nd anonymous piece. I'm too chickenshit to post under my actual @. -_- Anyway, if you’d like, please leave kudos and comments letting me know what you think. It's appreciated! =) 
> 
> Don't worry- this is an endgame fic! Ch 2 coming soon. <3
> 
> *ALSO...If someone could give me a different word to call Mickey's "fuck buddy", instead of calling him that, that would be great and very helpful.* EDIT- I found a different word. Thanks, Britney. 😬


End file.
